


Between Ribs and Under Feet

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean’s thrusting in over and over with slow tilts and rolls of his hips, it’s not the cock dragging over his prostate that makes him come, no, and it’s not the constant stroke of his cock in time with Dean’s little jolts that send his dick even deeper into him.<br/>It’s the drag of fingers against his sides that dig in just right between ribs, and the scrape of blunt nails at sensitive skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Dean’s thrusting in over and over with slow tilts and rolls of his hips, it’s not the cock dragging over his prostate that makes him come, no, and it’s not the constant stroke of his cock in time with Dean’s little jolts that send his dick even deeper into him.

It’s the drag of fingers against his sides that dig in just right between ribs, and the scrape of blunt nails at sensitive skin.

His eyelids will flutter shut, and he’ll laugh breathlessly before coming with a half-choked off moan that sends Dean reeling over that edge, too.

“You like that, Sammy?” Dean growls low in his ear, and Sam shivers. His head spins with the intensity of his orgasm, come is all over his stomach now and still dripping sluggishly from his slit. He flushes bright red. “Oh my god, you do. Hang on.”

Dean pulls out slowly, holding Sam’s hip the whole time as he hisses through his teeth.

“I’m gonna tease you,” Dean says when he’s down between Sam’s legs, and he skims his hands across Sam’s sides a little lighter than usual, a ghost of a touch that makes Sam shiver. “And make you writhe. I’m going to tickle you until you’re squirming, shaking with the need to come, and I’m not going to let you. You’re going to have to beg for it, Sammy,” Dean whispers.

“Dean —”

“No talking, baby boy. Come on, I want you to scream for me.”

Dean starts to move his fingers in earnest all over the wide expanse of naked skin in front of him. Sam breaks out in a fit of giggles, cries out and holds his sides that ache by the time Dean decides to give him a break.

His cock is bright red, hard against his stomach, leaking pre-come all across it, and Dean tickles at his covered belly until he’s panting for a breath he can’t catch.

“Dean, Dean,” he gasps as Dean tickles him until he’s afraid he’s going to come without meaning too it feels so good. “Please, please, please, I don’t think I can —”

“You’re going to wait, Sam. Do you need a break?”

“No, no, more, please.”

Dean continues, and Sam does plead for Dean to both stop, and for more. They take breaks every ten or so minutes until Sam can’t laugh anymore, and his muscles are too tired for him to move any longer.

His dick sits against his hip, turning an almost purple color. Half way through Dean fit a cock ring over the base so he didn’t have to keep a hand there the entire time.

Dean’s fingertips skate over his nipples and back down his sides, under his arms and on the bottoms of his feet until he comes dry without meaning to.

He throws his head back, his spine curving as he arches off the mattress.

Dean pulls the ring off and rubs at Sam’s sore sides so he gets the pleasure of it while he comes wetly all over the sheets.

“Dean, Dean!” He shouts. Sam’s thighs shake, and he fists one hand in Dean’s short hair and the other in the sheets.

He kicks his feet when Dean tries to rub over the soles, and he wiggles across the sheets to get out of the way of those searching palms.

The second time happens slower, it’s drawn out. During the hunt they’re on, they have to speak to the locals as usual, but Sam’s suit has gotten a little smaller as of late. He doesn’t know what sort of soap this dry cleaners have used, but he’s not happy about it.

It’s not that big of a difference, there’s just a small little tug of fabric around his dick when he walks, but it’s enough to make him half-hard all day, not quite horny, but he’s not flaccid either, so in short, unprofessional. 

And it definitely doesn’t help that when Dean walks behind him pushing against the suit jacket he’s wearing to tickle his still aching sides.

Sam makes an indignant noise, and apologizes about it to the person walking in front of them showing them the rear section of the library.

“Knock it off,” he whispers, and Dean snickers. Throughout the day he does it, poking and prodding at Sam until he’s whining, and until there’s a wet stain on the front of his pants where his cock is straining, leaking and so hard it hurts.

The chair under him isn’t helping, and there’s barely a back on it, no arms, so Dean has tons of space to tickle until Sam’s holding his head in his hands on the verge of an orgasm he’s not supposed to be having.

“Dean, stop, stop, I’m going to —”

“No, you’re not. Bathroom, now.”

Sam leads the way to the bathroom in the back. There’s no one else here, and Sam’s not afraid to moan and whimper, laugh breathlessly and so hard his stomach hurts as Dean pushes against the skin of his sides that’s marked with mouth-shaped bruises.

“Please, stop, please,” Sam begs, but he knows Dean understands he wants to keep going. “Please let me come,” he pleads.

“No, gonna make you come untouched just like last time, Sammy.”

“T-That’ll take f-forever, please touch me.”

“I am touchin’ you, Sam. Isn’t this enough?”

“Yes, yes,” he pants, and Dean shoves him harder against the wall, pressing his chest into the cold tile of it. “Please, Dean, please.”

“Feel good?” Dean pushes his fingers in harder, jabs between bones and Sam’s chest heaves.

“Fuck, please, more, please.”

Dean holds Sam’s hips and turns him so they can grind together while Dean worms his hands up and under Sam’s layers of shirts.

“Look so good, all flushed and begging for me to touch your cock, for me to tickle you harder. You really like this, Sam, wow. It’s really hot, seeing you all worked up for me. Are you going to come in your pants like a teenager, all hot and wet for me like a good boy? Come, Sam, you can come.”

“Guh, Dean.”

“Yeah, come for me, baby.” Dean presses just right, right under one of his ribs and the burning in his belly overfills, and he orgasms. He can see the twitch of his cock, and he can definitely feel it, and his hearing goes in and out as Dean strokes him through his slacks. “Now do you need a break?” Dean asks when he's conscious again, almost incredulous, but Sam shakes his head.

“More,” he gulps, and Dean laughs.

“You got it, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next week Sam is sore as _hell_ , but he can’t seem to sate that part of him that somehow, impossibly, needs more of it. Sam craves Dean’s fingers touching his skin, under his arms and at the bottoms of his feet so badly, almost as much as he needs Dean’s cock.  
> So he confronts Dean about it after dinner late one night.  
> “Dean, I . . . I’d like to try out the, uh, the tickling thing again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

For the next week Sam is sore as _hell_. His sides hurt, and when he leans over it feels like he’s going to literally split at the seams. His cock has been soft for three days straight, and not even when Dean starts to suck him so expertly does he thicken, no, because he came so hard from Dean abusing his new-found kink it’s almost ridiculous.

But he can’t seem to sate that part of him that somehow, impossibly, needs more of it. Sam craves Dean’s fingers touching his skin, under his arms and at the bottoms of his feet so badly, almost as much as he needs Dean’s cock.

So he confronts Dean about it after dinner late one night.

“Dean, I . . . I’d like to try out the, uh, the tickling thing again,” he says after clearing his throat, and Dean’s eyebrows raise.

“Yeah?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay, how do you want to do this?”

“In the bedroom? I didn’t really think this through.”

“How about this,” Dean leans over him, and Sam shrinks back against the arm of the couch, spread out under his brother now. “I’ll start and you tell me what’s good and what’s not.”

Sam gulps, and he can hear the click of it along with a whine that escapes past his lips.

“Uh, yeah, okay,” he pants.

Dean pulls Sam’s shirt off over his head, and unbuttons his jeans, but doesn’t pull his cock out or touch him beyond opening the front of his pants.

“I wanna see you come untouched,” Dean says, and Sam shudders hard, his cock jerking as it hardens some more. “I’m gonna touch everything but your cock, and I wanna see you get all wet for me, come in your pants for me like last time.”

“G-god, Dean, I don’t know if I --”

“If you don’t come untouched you can’t come at all,” Dean says, but there’s no malice behind it because his lips are pressed against Sam’s throat. “Please, Sammy, wanna see it.”

“Yeah, fuck, okay. I can do it.”

Dean presses his fingers hard into Sam’s sides and his hips thrust up suddenly at the sensations. Dean chuckles lowly and presses down harder, starts moving his hands faster and faster.

A wet spot grows around the head of Sam’s cock as he leaks and leaks, pre-come bubbling up as his cock hardens more and more. The more pre-come, the more praise is whispered in his ear, so he focuses on that to keep himself from coming too soon.

Dean moves to Sam’s armpits and that makes him smile, a little laugh bursting from his chest.

“You like that?” Dean asks. His touches vary in heaviness, alternating between sharp jabs that hit nerves just right, and brushing strokes of fingertips like Dean’s painting a picture with his hands, molding Sam’s skin into something beautiful. “You already are so beautiful, Sammy. I wanna see you come all over yourself just from me petting you and bein’ near you. Come on, baby boy,” Dean murmurs low in his ear, and Sam grunts as he orgasms.

He feels it drip into his underwear, and he thrusts against Dean who pulls his cock out over the edge of his briefs to jack him through it.

“S-shit, Dean, please, harder. More.”

Dean drops his cock and lets it leak against Sam’s belly as his fingers skirt over his sensitive flesh again and again until Sam’s hard once more, bucking into Dean’s warm palms.

“Again already?”

“Guh, fuck, yeah. Need you, love you.”

“I love you, too, Sammy,” Dean says in his ear, and he sucks Sam’s earlobe into the warm heat of his mouth while his digits continue to massage into Sam’s nerves that twitch and spasm. “You ready to beg yet?”

“Please, please, please.”

“You better be keepin’ that up,” his brother growls in a low voice, “because you’re in for a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, here are the rules, Sammy,” Dean states, and Sam writhes, a loud whine escaping past his lips as a little gaudy, purple, sparkly feather passes over the tip of his cock, gathering pre-come as Dean trails it in little teasing, torturous circles. “Come when I tell you and only then, got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Alright, here are the rules, Sammy,” Dean states, and Sam writhes, a loud whine escaping past his lips as a little gaudy, purple, sparkly feather passes over the tip of his cock, gathering pre-come as Dean trails it in little teasing, torturous circles. “Come when I tell you and only then, got it?”

Sam pulls against the metal cuffs roughly, and remembers why he hasn’t so far when the cold bites into his skin along with the steel. His skin is chaffing, and his cock is leaking almost constantly as Dean tickles him, using the feather over his cock, the only stimulation there he’s getting.

“Oh god, Dean, please, please touch my cock, please,” Sam begs, and Dean smiles wickedly.

“Not yet, baby boy, not yet.”

Dean teases him for another _hour_ , and by the end of it Sam is sobbing, pleading and trying to barter his way into coming, but Dean makes him hold off with clever maneuvers Sam doesn’t appreciate.

But finally Dean lets up and gets a hand on Sam’s aching cock, and within seconds he’s shooting off, warm and sticky all over his chest, loud moans escaping his mouth as endorphins rush through his system making his head spin.

“I didn’t tell you that you could come, Sammy,” Dean drawls, and Sam whimpers. “Looks like you’re in for it a bit longer, huh?”

Sam’s hips thrust up, and he bruises his wrists further when he tugs on them, trying to get closer to a retreating Dean.

When his brother pulls out the feather again, Sam shakes his head.

“No? You want to do something else? Somethin’ like this?” Dean asks, and trails his finger down between Sam’s cheeks through the sweat and come on his skin. Sam nods his head wildly, and Dean kisses him with a smile. “Fine, but only if you do as I say, got it? So no comin’ unless I tell you to, little brother. And . . . I think this is coming along for the ride,” Dean says, and he places the feather on Sam’s chest while he fetches lube from a drawer.

Sam groans when a finger is pushed into his hole, and he rides Dean’s hand with all the leverage he has having only his feet to work with to hold himself up.

“Why don’t we get you out of those cuffs.”

Dean helps him put his arms back down, and his hands immediately reach out to pull Dean in closer.

“That’s my boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
